


The Defective Omega

by SparkleInTheDarkness (SparkleInTheStars)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Consensual Sex, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Omega Verse, Romance, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/pseuds/SparkleInTheDarkness
Summary: Aziraphale was sent to earth in disgrace because he was an omega that couldn't be bred.  For six thousand years he'd hidden his secret from Crowley, but with a growing relationship in the wake of the apocanot, things have changed.Now Aziraphale is out of heat suppressants and out of options, save leaving town before his heat can strike and Crowley learns that he's a failed omega.  Concerned, Crowley seeks answers and perhaps starts a journey towards finding a mate.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 654
Collections: Oh Come All Ye Sinful! A Depraved Holiday Exchange 2019





	The Defective Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trash_princess37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_princess37/gifts).



> This is from a prompt: “Zero Fell is self-conscious about what other angels have to say about his corporation but Crowley decides to show him how much he loves his soft, luscious corporation.” With “Alpha Crowley and omega Aziraphale.”
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Aziraphale stared at the empty pill bottle miserably. Clear glass with a golden cap and a white label with deep purple script that said a single word: _Omega_. A word that should have made him special, but instead had become a definition of his failure. A failure that had haunted him from his earliest days in Heaven and seemed determined to follow him even after the failed apocalypse.

Almost all angels were created as betas; they were clever and industrious. There were a few Alphas; primarily in places of power, such as the Archangels. And then there were omegas. Even rarer than Alphas, omegas were highly prized and requested to breed on only the rarest of occasions to create new angels that served in the highest of positions.

Omegas were generally bred through artificial means, though it was permitted for them to mate in more conventional ways if they desired. An omega who gave birth was elevated in position and revered by all the other angels. After they gave birth, they were never asked to breed again, though every omega offered his or her services every hundred years or so.

Only after the great war when so many angels Fell, were omegas ever called upon in their full numbers. Heaven needed new warriors. Aziraphale, like all omegas, had reported to do his part and that was when everything fell apart for him.

He’d been dutifully inseminated and nothing had happened. That was when the testing began and it was discovered that he didn’t produce any eggs. He was summoned to Michael’s office after his problem was discovered. Gabriel and Sandalphon were present to add to his embarrassment.

“It seems, Aziraphale,” Gabriel said, though he pronounced it very clearly as Zero Fail with a heavy emphasis. “That you are unable to fulfill your duty as an omega. Clearly you are at fault.”

“Now, now,” Michael interjected. “The Almighty works in mysterious ways. Perhaps it’s part of Her plan that Aziraphale be unable to fulfill his duties as an omega.”

Sandalphon looked at Aziraphale with a lascivious expression. “Put him with an Alpha for a few months of breeding and he’ll-“

“That is enough!” Michael scolded, a rare flash of anger crossed her features then disappeared as quickly as it appeared. “Omegas are not to be forced under any circumstances. But I do hope you can understand, Aziraphale, the strange position that this has put us in.”

“No omega has ever failed so completely before,” Gabriel chimed in. “So we think it’s best for you to leave.”

“L-leave Heaven?” he stammered in horror.

  
“Gentlemen, I think you’ve said quite enough,” Michael gestured at the door and the pair left, shooting a final withering glance before leaving. “Aziraphale, you lead your platoon bravely and with distinction in the war. Because you distinguished yourself, you are being tasked with a special mission.”

“I see.” He could see all too clearly that Michael was being kind about it, but he was indeed being pushed out for his failing.

“You have heard about Project Eden, I’m sure.”

“Of course. Everyone has been talking about it.”

“Well, you’re going to be going to Eden and guarding the Eastern gate and keeping an eye on the Tree of Knowledge.”

Eden was much talked about. It was on a planet called Earth that was purported to have been a joint project between the Star Maker and the Almighty Herself! There had been question as to whether the project would go ahead or not in light of the war. But apparently it was going ahead. It was a prestigious position, but still very much one that would keep a failed omega out of the view of the heavens.

“Of course, thank you,” Aziraphale replied with a forced smile.

“Aziraphale, I-“ Michael hesitated. “I have something important to tell you about your mission, but you are to never speak of it to anyone in Heaven. Not even Gabriel.”

His eyes widened as he listened to her speak. Not tell Gabriel?! A secret from an Archangel? He’d never had a secret before! And from an Archangel?

“Your most sacred word.”

“Of course,” he said solemnly. If Michael was confiding in him, he wouldn’t fail her!

“Your assignment was given to me by the Almighty Herself. It’s the first time she’s spoken since the Fall and She cast out my br- er the Star Maker.”

Aziraphale gasped. While it might be more comfortable for everyone to have him out of sight, an order from God was a rare honor. His worries faded away; if She wanted him in Eden, it must be for a reason!

“You’re shocked, of course. I’ll admit I was, too. But She said it was part of the Ineffable Plan and that the sooner you went to earth, the better.”

“The sooner, the better,” he murmured and walked out of the office. Aziraphale didn’t even notice the harsh looks in the hallway Gabriel and Sandalphon gave him. The Almighty Herself had a mission for him!  
Less than 24 earth hours later, Aziraphale was sent to Eden and scarcely a week later, he’d met Crowley. Had that been part of the Ineffable Plan, Aziraphale wondered as he stared at the empty pill bottle. In Eden he’d assumed he’d failed God and it had haunted him ever since. But perhaps meeting Crowley and stopping the Apocalypse had been the plan all along?

God had never told the Archangels She wanted the end of the world or a great war. She’d been silent since the Fall, or rather had been, save the time She told Michael that Aziraphale belonged on Earth, and when She’d asked Aziraphale what had happened to his sword. It seemed unlikely that God would have sent him to earth for the sole purpose of meeting a demon, but what would have happened if he hadn’t met Crowley? 

The phone rang, breaking Aziraphale’s reverie and he sighed. It probably was Crowley and that was the last thing he needed right now. Things had been so nice between them since the Apocanot. Dinners at the Ritz, a picnic last week; things that weren’t unusual, but they had a different feeling to them. Lately they had seen each other nearly every day.

The empty bottle presented a huge problem for Aziraphale. It was a concoction the Archangels alone could make, so he couldn’t miracle more - though he’d certainly tried. Without the heat suppressant, he had a week at the most before his heat would hit.

He’d successfully concealed his omega status from Crowley since they’d met. His heats had been suppressed successfully except for half a dozen times that Gabriel had withheld the medication as a punishment. Those times, Aziraphale had gone into heat within a week or two of stopping the medication. 

The heats had lasted for two hellish weeks in which Aziraphale had sequestered himself to conceal his condition. Angels took medication to suppress their heats in Heaven; they only went off to be bred and as soon as they were inseminated, were given heat suppressants. They didn’t have to endure the indignity and misery Aziraphale did.

Two weeks of his pussy swollen and leaking with unfulfilled need. Aziraphale would try sitting or laying down in various positions, but none were comfortable or afforded any relief. During his heats, he would weep from the agony and pray for it to end. The only time Aziraphale had experienced any reprieve was last time when he’d thought about Crowley.

Aziraphale had tried to distract himself by thinking about their last meal together except instead of thinking about the hours of drinking afterwards, his mind had wandered to how handsome Crowley was and then what it would be like to be kissed by him. As he thought about what it would be like to be kissed by the demon, Aziraphale’s body had tensed and a feeling of pleasure had suddenly coursed through him, causing him to cry out.

But the relief had been fleeting and he’d felt guilty. Worse still, even with the heat suppressants, Aziraphale often had a sensation of need when he thought about Crowley. It didn’t help that Crowley had later kissed him one drunken evening. His lips still felt the phantom sensation of the demon’s mouth if he let himself think about it.

And since the apoconot, Crowley had kissed Aziraphale several times, though he always pushed the demon away for fear of exposing his secret. The thought of Crowley finding out he was in heat made Aziraphale’s cheeks flush and a flicker of need rise up in him. Maybe it was because he’d been taking his pills only every other day to try to delay the inevitable?

His phone stopped ringing, then after a moment began to ring insistently once more. Aziraphale had to get out of London before his heat began and then he would have at least a few months before the next one. Perhaps he could think of something before then. In the mean time, he had to find somewhere to go. He sat down at his computer, turned it on and waited for the chirp as it dialed up to the internet. It seemed to take forever. Perhaps he should have allowed Crowley to install the “why fie” that he was always talking about and insisting was much faster.

Online at last, he started searching for houses outside of London. Another country would have been optimal, but he didn’t want to miracle documents for a flight and attract Gabriel’s attention. One of his greatest fears was that his former employer would reveal his failure as an omega to Crowley. It was more than he could bear, the idea of Gabriel saying “A Zero Fail” in that contemptuous tone in front of Crowley.

 _“You’re soft. Not in the inviting way an omega should be,”_ Gabriel had informed Aziraphale when he punished him in 1941 for having kept himself and Crowley from being discorporated when the bomb hit the church. _“Discorporation would have been preferable to a frivolous miracle for yourself. And a demon?! No Alpha angel would waste their time with a failed omega like you, so you thought a demon would want you? If a being of love can’t look past your failings, do you honestly think a being of lust would? Obviously you need a reminder of what being a proper omega is like, so I’m withholding your heat suppressant. A heat without anyone wanting you ought to remind you of your position.”_

Perhaps one day he would muster the courage to tell Crowley himself, but he didn’t want it to come from Gabriel. The Archangel delighted in reminding him of his failure as an omega. Crowley would perhaps withdraw his romantic overtures, but he believed in his heart the demon would still be his friend at least.

Dread filling him as he searched online for an escape, Aziraphale clicked on one of the first links that came up in the search engine for holiday rentals and he scarcely looked at them before selecting one. The particulars didn’t really matter beyond isolated, reachable by car, and available immediately. He pulled out the mortal credit card he maintained for purchases that he didn’t want Heaven to easily know about and booked a stay for the next six weeks.

Cottage booked, Aziraphale stood up and went to pack. He filled one small brown leather suitcase, not that he would need much. As soon as his heat came, clothing would become all but unbearable. But he would need a change of clothes or two for going out before and after the heat. Bag packed, Aziraphale stopped as the phone began to ring once more.

If he didn’t answer, Crowley would likely come over. However, Aziraphale also wasn’t sure how effectively he could lie to him either in his current emotional state. Hastily he scribbled a note for Crowley, paused to shut his computer off, and locked up the shop before hailing a cab. He’d have to miracle the cab driver but that was something he did often enough it was unlikely to attract any particular attention.

***

  
Crowley debated miracling himself to the shop; Aziraphale wasn’t answering and he didn’t like it one bit. However, he didn’t want to alert Hell anything might be amiss either. He slid into the Bentley and drove through London swiftly. Nervously he hit redial on the phone as he drove through the streets. A feeling of dread filled him. The last time he couldn’t reach Aziraphale had been when the bookshop had burned down and he’d thought he’d lost him forever.

His hands tightened on the steering wheel to the point his knuckles were a ghostly white. Panic washed over him in waves as he drove. The couple hours he thought he’d lost Aziraphale had been the worst of his existence since his plunge into a pool of boiling sulphur. He was relieved not to see smoke as he pulled up across from the shop in his customary spot. Aziraphale had probably wandered down to the bakery and lost track of time. They would have a laugh and he would watch the angel devour a ridiculous tart when he got back..

The store was locked up, both with a key and a miracle meant to keep both angels and demons out. But it was meant for angels other than Aziraphale and demons other than himself as a protective measure for them. Crowley had a similar miracle on his own flat. A snap of his fingers and the lock yielded to him and allowed him entry.

The shop was quiet. Too quiet, Crowley thought as he looked around. It wasn’t just that Aziraphale wasn’t there, it had a strangely empty feel. By the phone, he found a note from Aziraphale:

_Crowley, Went out of town for a few weeks. I’ll ring you when I return. – A._

“Went out of town? You don’t just go out of town. What are you up to, angel?” Crowley murmured with a frown and looked around the shop for clues.

At first glance nothing was missing or changed aside from a couple changes of clothes missing. But then Crowley noticed the dust on the ancient computer was disturbed. He sat down and turned it on. There was still a trace of residual warmth from the plastic and metal casing being heated up earlier. Snapping his fingers to use the WiFi from the nearby café, he got online and began to search Aziraphale’s browser history. Aziraphale had been to only one website beyond his gmail in the past month, a vacation rental website.

Aziraphale wouldn’t have left without warning unless something was wrong. He went into Aziraphale’s email and found a rental agreement and an address.

“Whatever you’ve gotten yourself into, I’m coming angel,” Crowley vowed as he scrawled the address down.

Barely pausing to lock the doors, Crowley was looking at the paper when he ran into someone. He started to apologize then stopped as he realized who he’d bumped into.

“Gabriel,” Crowley spat out angrily. Was that why Aziraphale had left? Was the Archangel planning to harm him?

“Crowley,” he replied, his voice dripping with poison. Turning to Sandalphon he added, “This is the demon that Aziraphale took up with.”

“Unnatural,” Sandalphon declared.

“No matter, not like he’ll breed anything with that defective excuse of an omega anyway,” the Archangel smirked and tried to walk past the demon, but found his path blocked.

“What did you just say, pixie wings?” Crowley snarled.

Before Gabriel could answer, the demon grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pushed him against the brick building menacingly.

“You can’t do that,” Sandalphon protested and took a step towards them.

Crowley looked over his shoulder and blew in Sandalphon’s direction. The balding angel was suddenly blown across the street and pinned up against another building. Ordinarily he reined in his powers, so angels and demons alike would underestimate him, but this was about Aziraphale and nothing was going to stop him.

“Aziraphale is an omega. A defective one,” Gabriel sneered.

“Defective, how?” Crowley demanded, his anger keeping him going as his mind reeled at the news Aziraphale was an omega.

“After the Fall, he was summoned to the labs and they were unable to breed him.”

“Labs,” he repeated, not loosening his grip on the Archangel.

“Well, it’s not like anyone would want to breed him. I mean, have you looked at-“

Crowley cut Gabriel off with a hard punch to the jaw, released him without a word, got in his Bentley.

“Better run, stupid demon,” Gabriel yelled indignantly as he held his jaw. Sandalphon rushed across the street to him and tried to smooth his lapels as the Bentley roared to life and sped off, leaving the pair grumbling angrily.

Speeding through the streets of London, Crowley pushed the Bentley to go faster even than it’s customary 90 miles an hour.

Was this why Aziraphale had pulled away from him? Had he thought Crowley would reject him because he was an omega or because he couldn’t reproduce? How many heats had Aziraphale faced alone? He remembered the sweet sigh the angel had given him after their first kiss. Aziraphale had blushed and admitted it was his first kiss ever.

Since the angel had clearly hidden his omega status, Crowley had never considered the possibility that Aziraphale would be deprived of heat suppressants after the apocanot.

“Damn it, angel, I could have done something if you’d told me,” Crowley complained as the Bentley made it’s way onto the M25. Just as he’d raced along the side of the road once before, Crowley drove swiftly past other cars. A police car flashed it’s lights and as he continued to drive, he raised his hand in a snap and the police car came to a sudden halt with four flat tires.

The Bentley raced along the road; Crowley was finally past the M25 and racing through the countryside. Unfortunately he was soon held up for nearly 20 minute on a country road where a herd of sheep were ensconced and unimpressed with the elderly farmer who tried to move them out of traffic. Later Crowley got held up by a car accident that blocked his path. It would add a couple hours onto his trip to turn around as other cars were doing, so Crowley miracled the cars and debris to the side of the road as the drivers screamed at each other, oblivious to the anxious demon.

Crowley hated to think of Aziraphale alone. Surely the angel understood by now how much he loved him, how much he’d always love him. After six thousand years, he couldn’t possibly imagine he’d abandon him over something like this. But given the way he had experienced Heaven’s disdain when they had swapped bodies and the contemptuous tone the Archangel had discussed Aziraphale’s omega status, perhaps Crowley shouldn’t be surprised.

During his time in Heaven, Crowley had few dealings with omegas. He was an Alpha who spent his days creating stars. The possibility of breeding an omega was something he was aware of, but hadn’t given much consideration at the time. Now it was very much on his mind as the sun was setting and his destination loomed closer.

He wanted Aziraphale. From their first encounter in Eden, he’d wanted him. The question of the angel being an omega never crossed his mind. An Alpha demon and an omega angel? In Hell most demons insisted they were Alphas, but of course Crowley knew better. An Alpha recognized another Alpha. It was one of the many reasons he had been favored by Satan and abhorred by the Princes.

How had he missed that Aziraphale was an omega though? Crowley wondered. There weren’t any omegas in Hell, they had been destroyed in their first post Fall heat by demonic Alphas. He’d fortunately been in Eden at the time. Aziraphale had never been in heat around Crowley. He’d always imagined the faintly intoxicating air that clung to the angel to be a vague remnant of Eden. Was it something else?

His experience with omegas was entirely academic. Oh, he’d copulated with plenty of willing humans in a professional capacity for Hell. Sex was pleasant enough, but had never truly affected him; now he felt a mixture of arousal and dread as he considered Aziraphale’s omega status.

A primal part of Crowley longed to possess Aziraphale, to mark him and make him utterly his. However, he had no experience with omegas. Would his human experiences translate? Was Aziraphale in heat already? He hoped not. As much as part of him cried out to claim the angel, Crowley wanted to know that Aziraphale truly wanted him and wasn’t simply at the mercy of a relentless urge.

The phone alerted him that the turn for his destination was approaching. There wasn’t any more time to consider the matter. All he could do was finish the drive and talk to Aziraphale. His mouth felt dry and his serpentine tongue felt too large in his mouth. Crowley pulled into the a long winding driveway covered in pea gravel with thick trees on either side.

After what felt like hours, though was only a minute, the house loomed into view. It was a simple cottage and a light was on inside. Crowley could feel the angelic presence at the edge of his senses as he stopped the car and got out. He and Aziraphale had shared thousands of memories and experiences, yet nothing prepared him for this moment. For a moment he hesitated, then went to the cottage and knocked.

*** 

Crowley. Even without looking, Aziraphale knew the demon was on the other side of the door. He could feel his presence. All ethereal and occult beings could sense one another. As an omega, Aziraphale always had a heightened awareness of Alphas and the demonic Alpha he had feelings for in particular.

He hesitated at the door. Could he think of a lie and get him to leave? Perhaps he could simply not answer and Crowley would give up. Ordinarily the demon was very respectful of his boundaries, but if he thought something was wrong, then Crowley might force the door.  
Another knock and from the other side of the door, a soft but firm, “Aziraphale.”

“Just wanted a bit of time away from London; I’ll be back in a few weeks,” he called through the door with a forced cheerfulness.

“Angel, open the door.”

It wasn’t a request, it was a command.

Aziraphale opened the door a crack.

“I’ll stay out here, but we need to talk.”

“Can’t it wait, Crowley?”

“No, I don’t think it can. I think this talk is overdue by about six thousand years.”

He opened the door a bit wider and bit his lip nervously. Crowley knew. While the angel wasn’t sure how his demonic companion knew, it was obvious. Silence hung heavily over them and the angel wrung his hands together as he felt the demon’s unrelenting stare even through the sunglasses.

“You know,” Aziraphale sighed in defeat and stared at his clasped hands.

“I do. What I don’t know is why you hid it from me for all this time?”

“How did you-“

“Ran into some of friends of yours in London.”

Aziraphale felt a lump form in his throat. Gabriel. Of course his former boss would be only too happy to enlighten Crowley about him as retribution.

“Then surely you must understand why I never told you.”

“Do you think your being an omega would bother me?”

“Crowley, you’re an Alpha.”

“Yeah,” the demon agreed with a shrug. His sunglasses slipped down slightly and his golden eyes flashed.

“Then surely you can understand why I wouldn’t want you to know I’m-“ A lump formed in Aziraphale’s throat. It hurt to acknowledge his shortcomings to himself. Standing and sharing them with Crowley was torture. At last he managed. “Broken.”

“Angel.”

“I know what I am, Crowley. I’ve lived with it for the past-“

A growl of frustration broke from the demon, interrupting Aziraphale.

“You’re not broken.”

“Surely Gabriel must have told you about my- my failings.”

Crowley took a step closer, but did not try to open the door. “Now you listen to me. I care about Gabriel’s opinion about as much as I do Hastur’s, which is not at all. You have no failings. You’re not broken.”

“I’m a defective omega. Unbreedable.”

The demon ran his fingers through his crimson hair thoughtfully and then removed his sunglasses and tucked them into his jacket in a purposeful manner. Aziraphale regarded the golden gaze with surprise. Crowley never showed his eyes except after imbibing copious amounts of alcohol.

“This isn’t how I’d planned to tell you this, but I can’t wait a moment longer. I love you, angel.”

“You love me,” he echoed almost inaudibly.

“You’re mine, Aziraphale. I knew you were mine from the moment we met in Eden.”

“Oh!” 

“Now the way I see it, you have two choices.”

“And they are?”

“Invite me in and let me make love to you before you’re in heat and we’re both at the mercy of your urges. Or-“

“Or?”

“I’ll wait until you’re in the middle of your heat and begging me.”

“Crowley!”

“Demon, remember that, angel,” he purred and pulled Aziraphale close.

“Well, it is getting dark out, so perhaps you ought to stay the night,” Aziraphale stammered before yielding to a kiss.

Aziraphale surrendered to Crowley’s kiss, his mind reeling. All the times he’d been told he wasn’t good enough, the times he’d fretted about Crowley’s reaction to his pussy, and all the dreadful heats he’d been alone, was it really coming to an end?

He’d felt horrible overwhelming desire in his heats and he’d felt sweet flickers of desire when Crowley kissed him or gave him a seductive smile. But as Crowley began to caress him, Aziraphale felt the flickers of desire building, not into the awful sensation of heat, but into something wickedly delightful. It ebbed and thrummed throughout him. A need that was intense, but that he knew Crowley would satisfy.

By the time they’d gone from the front door to the bedroom , Crowley had divested them of their clothes. Now his beloved demon pressed him back onto the bed and slid between his thighs.

In heaven he’d been through invasive exams that reiterated his inadequacy. He’d thought of his pussy as a source of trauma. But now as Crowley moved his face between Aziraphale’s legs and his serpentine tongue found the bundle of nerves and caressed them with the sleek wetness, he felt worshiped. It was as if he was reborn. Aziraphale never knew he could feel such pleasure as Crowley was slowly drawing out of him.

Tears spilled from his eyes as Crowley brought him to orgasm. He hated that he was crying, but he couldn’t help it. The demon slid up and wrapped his arms around him.

“It’s all right, angel. I’m here. You did beautifully. You’re my sweet perfect angel.”

Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s tears away and slowly covered his body with his own. Aziraphale shuddered as the demon slowly pushed his cock into the angel’s pussy. He felt his body stretching to accommodate the impossibly thick organ. He felt full and decadent as Crowley began to thrust slowly.

Was this how other omegas felt? Aziraphale wondered and dismissed the thought. In Heaven omegas were bred through insemination. It was nothing like being slowly filled by the Alpha he loved. And he wasn’t in heat yet. This was giving himself to Crowley and making love.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale hesitated.

The demon paused and met his gaze, “Angel?”

“I love you, I love you so much. I-“

Crowley cut him off with a kiss. He continued to move slowly. Aziraphale wrapped his legs around his waist, urging him in as deeply as possible. Softly they whispered endearments as they coupled.

Aziraphale felt himself tensing around Crowley’s cock and cried out as he felt the demon shudder hard and a gush of warmth filled his pussy. They remained joined and stared at each other in wonder. Kissing and clinging to each other.

Maybe, Aziraphale thought, this was why his body has refused to be bred. Because he’d wanted to feel cherished. Aziraphale had wanted to yield completely and give himself over to an Alpha like Crowley. To feel the slim hips against his rounded ones. For the demon’s cock to bring him pleasure beyond anything he’d ever imagined.

“What are you thinking about, angel?”

“How very right this feels,” Aziraphale admitted as the demon rolled them onto their sides, still joined.

“I’ve never done this before. I mean with an omega.”

“Well, I’ve never been bred and it’s not very likely it ever will happen.”

“Would it bother you, angel? Me being a demon and all?”

“There’s no one else in the universe I’d rather it happen with, dearest.”

Crowley smiled and kissed Aziraphale’s forehead lightly. “What do you say we put it to the test? Will you let me see you through your heat?”

The heat he’d been dreading seemed less frightening and almost exciting as he felt Crowley’s cock twitch with arousal. A demonic Alpha loved and wanted him exactly as he was and it was more than Aziraphale had ever allowed himself to imagine.

“Please, Crowley.”

The demon smiled and pressed Aziraphale onto his back with a kiss. For the first time, Aziraphale no longer felt defective or broken. He felt loved and contented as he clung to Crowley.

**Author's Note:**

> It was so much fun exploring this world! I loved TrashPincess’ other prompts which involved sex at the Ritz and Crowley introducing Aziraphale to kink! I’m hoping to eventually add either more chapters and perhaps explore those along with Crowley breeding Aziraphale at last.


End file.
